The present invention relates to hydraulic fastening systems, device and method, and in particular to such which are useful, for example, in the mining or earthmoving industry for attaching teeth or wear plates to bucket drag lines of such implements and the like.
The present invention is however useful for attaching any two components together which might normally be joined by some form of mechanical joining mechanism, such as bolts, screws, or welds.
In applicant""s Australian Patent Specification No. 673946 there is disclosed a hydraulic fastening device for securement of two components together. Each component has an orifice or cavity at least partly therethrough which are adapted to be substantially coaxially aligned. The device includes an elongate body member adapted to be inserted within the orifice or cavity of each component when coaxially aligned. A fluid conduit is disposed within the body member and contains a fluid therein. There is further provided at least one movable protrusion means which may, for example, be in the form of a piston adapted to move in a transverse direction relative to the elongate body member. Control means hydraulically controls the movement of the or each protrusion. The arrangement is such that, upon operation of the control means a compressive force is applied to the fluid to cause the or each protrusion to protrude from the body member to fasten the two components together. Withdrawal of the force may cause retraction of the or each protrusion into the body member. Preferably, the control means comprises a valve mechanism to permit the ingress/egress of fluid to/from the fluid conduit, the arrangement being such that, upon the ingress of fluid, the protrusion protrudes from the body member, and, upon egress of fluid, said protrusion retracts within the body member.
The present invention seeks to provide a unique hydraulic fastening system.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a hydraulic fastening device for securement of two components together each component having an orifice or cavity at least partly therethrough adapted to be substantially coaxially aligned, the fastening device including a body member adapted to be inserted substantially within the orifice or cavity of each component when substantially coaxially aligned. The body member includes a main body section and a hydraulic manifold section with a fluid conduit within at least the manifold section and containing a fluid therein. The device further includes at least one moveable protrusion means in fluid contact with the fluid, adapted to protrude from the manifold section; and, control means to control the movement of the or each protrusion means. The arrangement is such that, upon operation of the control means, the or each protrusion means is moved between a protruding position and a retracted position and when in the protruding position the two components are adapted to be fastened or locked together.
Preferably, the control means is in the form of a valve mechanism to permit the ingress/egress of fluid to/from the fluid conduit, the arrangement being such that, upon the ingress of fluid, the or each protrusion means protrudes from the manifold section of the body member, and, when the or each protrusion retract within the manifold section egress of the fluid can occur.
In one preferred form the control means include a piston device which is arranged such that, when the piston device is actuated, a compressive force is applied to the fluid to cause the or each protrusion to protrude from manifold. The or each protrusion can withdraw into the manifold upon withdrawal of the compression force.
In one preferred application, one of the components is a bucket or other implement of an earthmoving or mining equipment, or the like, and, the other of the components is one or more teeth, adaptors or the like, to be attached to the earthmoving or mining equipment, or the like.
Preferably, first component includes an outwardly projecting member and is provided with a transverse orifice therethrough; and, the second component is of generally complementary shape with a hollow centre portion, adapted to substantially surround the projecting member such that orifice(s)/cutout(s) provided on either side thereof are adapted to be substantially axially aligned with the orifice of said first component; such that, when said orifice(s)/cutout(s) of the components are substantially aligned, the body member may be inserted and fastened therein.
In one form of the invention the main body section and manifold section of the body member are disposed in fixed relation to one another when the device is in the operative position, the or each protrusion being movable between the protruding and retracted positions to cause the locking or fastening and release of the two components. There may further be provided a spacer element or cover which abuts against or overlies the or each protrusion and is adapted to move therewith.
In another form of the invention the main body section and manifold section are operatively mounted for movement relative to one another in response to protrusion or retraction of the or each protrusion. In this embodiment the or each protrusion may be adapted to act on the main body section when moved into the protruding position to cause the main body section and the manifold section to move relative to one another to cause fastening or locking of the two components together.
Preferably, the manifold section is releasably mountable within a recess within the main body section. Preferably, the or each protrusion includes a piston disposed within a cylinder which is in fluid communication with the fluid conduit.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hydraulic fastening system, for securement of two components together, a fluid conduit within at least one of the components containing a fluid therein; at least one moveable protrusion means disposed in one of the components in fluid contact with the fluid, and adapted to protrude therefrom, and, control means to control the movement of the or each protrusion; the arrangement being such that, upon operation of the control means, the or each protrusion is moved to a protruded position to fasten the two components together.
As described earlier the control means may comprise a valve mechanism to permit the ingress/egress of fluid to/from the fluid conduit, such that, upon the ingress of fluid, said protrusion(s) protrude(s) from the component. Egress of fluid may be caused by the protrusion(s) retracting within the component. The control means may include a piston device arranged such that, when the piston device is actuated, a compressive force is applied to the fluid to cause said protrusion(s) to protrude from the component. The withdrawal of the protrusion(s) into the component can occur by removal of the force.
As described earlier one of components is a bucket or other component of an earthmoving or mining equipment, or the like, and, the other component is one or more teeth, adaptors or the like, to be attached to the earthmoving or mining equipment, or the like.
Preferably, there is further provide a locating recess associated with the or each protrusion means, the or each locating recess being in the other of the components and adapted to receive the protrusion means associated therewith when in the protruding position.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a hydraulic fastening device, for securement of two components, together each component having an orifice or cavity at least partly therethrough adapted to be substantially coaxially aligned, the fastening device including a body member adapted to be inserted substantially within the orifice or cavity of each component when substantially coaxially aligned; a fluid conduit within at least the manifold section and containing a fluid therein; at least one moveable protrusion means in fluid contact with the fluid, adapted to protrude from the body member or protrusion including a protruding element adapted to move along an inclined surface between retracted and protruded positions, and, control means to control the movement of the or each protruding element; the arrangement being such that, upon operation of the control means, the or each protruding element is moved to the protruded position to fasten the two components together.
Preferably, the protruding element is generally wedge-shaped and bears against and is movable along the inclined surface.